Kamen Rider Infinite
by Azure Skylark
Summary: The summary is in Chapter Zero. Read to find out! Currently Drive's world! World 1 of 16
1. Part 0: Summary

They call me by many names; Prodigy, Genius, Smart Kid. In reality, I'm just a 16-year-old mathematical prodigy who wasn't really interested in life, to the point of just barely surviving. Until that one day came, and the Mechs fought back.

I was chosen by Machine, a entity of an unknown sort, to be the wielder of the Infinite Driver, a machine capable of saving the worlds. I was chosen to be the Savior of Worlds, from the 64 Mechs that threaten to destroy every single one. First of in the list; time to meet Shinnosuke and Kiriko, with the distorted Drive card in hand.

Can I save the worlds that I will travel in, or will they crumble beneath my feet? It normally wouldn't matter to me before. But trying to find a purpose in life, am I a savior or a destroyer?


	2. Part 1: Purpose

They call me many names; Prodigy, Genius, Smart Kid, Legend. In reality, my name is Zoey Zeffrey, a 16-year-old mathematical prodigy who isn't really that interested in life, almost to the point of barely surviving. Everyday has just been a boring, endless and repeating cycle that has been going on for 16 years non-stop. The alarm clock started ringing, and I was able to gather enough strength to stop the ringing from going on. It was becoming a big pain for me, you know, but it still works in waking me up.

I got up, and I looked at the window behind me as I noticed the sun starting to rise, and I sighed. It was a normal Tuesday, just like any other normal Tuesday. I then got my stuff, and took a short shower in the bathroom, as I immediately dressed up, slowly and gently. I was just a college student, but life was too easy, which made me grow bored of it. I grabbed my backpack, as I noticed that it felt heavier. I decided to take a look inside of it, and I found what seemed to be a phone, replacing the phone model that I had, and a card which depicted a heavily distorted Drive card.

I then sighed as I looked at the two new things in curiosity. I, with my entire life, never put those two things into my bag, and I didn't really care about them anyways. I then put them back in the bag, as I walked towards the canteen to grab breakfast. I then taught about something, something I wasn't really used to doing. How in the world did those two things appear? Also, the phone which was in my bag, a model I never knew, replaced my current mode, a Samsung Galaxy Note 1.

I took out the two items, as I stared at them with a really blank face. I continued to not mind the two items, as I placed them on the table I was sitting at, as I started to slowly eat my breakfast, as Airumi and Aozora, my classmates came and sat with me at my table. Technically, those two are Japanese transfer students, but they were able to understand English, and I got along with them quite well.

Considering the fact that we were able to get along due to our pessimistic and barely-surviving personalities, it wasn't a shock that that was able to happen. We discussed about the group project that we were going to do for English, which we got yesterday, and was supposed to finish by next week. A few minutes passed, until I heard a scream coming from the outside of the canteen. I decided to take the phone and the card, as I told Airumi and Aozora to stay.

I then went outside, and what I saw was a machine standing outside of the canteen, standing in front of a world crack, if that even existed. I then looked at him, as one of my classmates backed away. I then noticed that the machine started to look at me, and he gave a smile, as his or her arm turned into a claw, and grabbed me, as he pulled the two of us into the crack behind him.

As I was pulled into the crack, I then noticed that I was standing in an endless void, surrounded by sixteen Earths, similar to what Decade had experienced when he first had met Wataru Kurenai. I then saw the same machine standing in front of me, holding what seemed to be a Shift Speed car. He then told me, "So, they chose a sixteen-year-old as the wielder of the Infinite Driver?" I looked at him in curiosity as I asked him, "Infinite Driver?"

He then looked at me with a smile, "So, young boy, you have been chosen to be Kamen Rider Infinite, traveller and Saviour of the Infinite Worlds. Take that phone thing of yours and place it on the left side of your waist." I then placed it on the left side of my waist, and it formed a belt, and he continued telling, "Slot that distorted Drive card onto the scanner that appears on the phone."

Somehow, a scanner appeared, and I slotted the Drive card onto the scanner, and the belt changed into the Drive Driver, and the Shift Brace appeared on my left hand. I looked at it in shock, for it was almost a dream for me to equip a Rider Belt at one point. He then tossed the Shift Speed Car at me, and he told me, "You were chosen by _him_ , the Driver itself, as its wielder. Use its power for good. I have to go now." As a crack appeared behind me, he told me, "Go into the crack behind you, and travel into the new world. Be reborn into a hero, from the pessimistic fool that you used to be."

What?! He knew about my pessimistic side?! Whatever. I nodded to him, as I walked into the crack, ready for this new world. As I walked out of the crack, I noticed that this was not my world, as the crack behind me disappeared. I then took the phone, as I realized I got a message from an AI, saying,

World: Drive  
Progress of World: 0%  
Distortion of Card: 100%  
Cards Earned: 1/8

Woah, this was getting off to a crazy start. First of all, from a pessimistic fool, I found two things, a phone and a Drive card, then I met that machine guy who told me that I was Kamen Rider Infinite, traveller and Saviour of the Infinite Worlds, then I find myself not in my old world. How will my journey start? Or will it end before it has begun?

 _ **Next Time on Kamen Rider Infinite:**_

"I am Kamen Rider Infinite. Surrender to your mortal sins."

"Shinnosuke, who is that guy, and why did he give me this thing?"  
"I don't know, Kiriko, but let's fight this Dark Drive guy. Go, Chase, Eiji, Kiriko, lets help this guy fight him back!"

"Welcome to my lab, Rinna Sawagami."

"Four new Shift Cars?! How do you make all this?!"

 _ **Chapter 2: Why did the Dark Figure Rise?**_

 _Till next time, guys! See ya!_


End file.
